jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:JP-E.B
Hallo E.B! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, E.B!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, RC-9393 Admin 23:44, 21. Nov 2006 (CET) ---- Hallo E.B! Ein herzliches Willkommen auch von mir, und nur Mut! Als ich mich hier angemeldet hatte, habe ich von Wiki und den Anwendungsmöglichkeiten hier keine Ahnung gehabt! Inzwischen bin ich fast jeden Tag - zumindest zum Lesen - hier. Und beim Verfassen von Artikeln hat man hier immer die Unterstützung vieler User und Admins! Also, hau rein, liebe Jedigrüße, Jade-Skywalker 07:42, 22. Nov 2006 (CET) :Hi E.B! Willkommen im stab der Autoren!!--Yoda41 07:51, 22. Nov 2006 (CET) ::Auch von mir su cuy'gar und herzlich willkommen im Autorenstab der Jedipedia! Auf gute Zusammenarbeit, Ben Kenobi 08:09, 22. Nov 2006 (CET) Tipps für E.B Hallo, E.B.! Schön, daß Du Dich doch noch angemeldet hast! Das mit den "technischen Möglichkeiten" ist gar nicht so schlimm wie es aussieht. Einen sehr guten ersten Überblick bekommst Du hier, da stehen viele nützliche Tipps für den Einstieg drin und wird Dir helfen, Dich hier zurechtzufinden! Diskussionen mit anderen Benutzern werden auf dieser Seite geführt (und auch dort fortgeführt, wo sie begonnen wurden - das heißt, wenn jemand Dir hier einen Rat oder einen Tipp gibt, antwortest Du ihm auch hier. Wenn Du bei jemandem auf der Diskussionsseite eine Frage stellst, wird er Dir dort antworten.). Diskussionsbeiträge auf solchen Seiten wie diesen hier unterschreibst Du einfach mit 4 Tilden (~~~~), daraus bastelt die Jedipedia dann automatisch Deinen Benutzernamen mit Zeitstempel und das nimmt Dir Arbeit ab! Ansonsten wünsch ich Dir viel Spaß in der Jedipedia - und keine Angst, man lernt schnell, was hier los ist. Die "Ersten Schritte", die ich Dir oben empfohlen habe, werden Dir dabei eine gute Hilfe sein! Viele Grüße, RC-9393 Admin 23:44, 21. Nov 2006 (CET) PS: Du darfst mich auch "93" nennen, wenn Dir die ganze Nummer zu kompliziert ist - das macht einem Klon nichts aus ;-) Ich muss natürlich darauf hinweisen(wie schon zuvor), dass ich nicht oft Zeit habe und mich hin und wieder wochenlang hier nich blicken lassen könnte. Also bindet mich bitte nicht in größere Projekte ein. Aber wenn ich Zeit habe wird es mir eine Freude sein, euch mit Informationen und Anregungen zu versorgen. Nochmals liebe Grüße an die Nummer 93. :) Frage Wie ist das mit den Tilden gemeint? Ich soll einfach 4 mal die Miniwelle eingeben und das ist meine Unterschrift die der Computer erkennt? Habt ihr EB also quasi kodiert ? : Hallo E.B. - und auch herzlich Willkommen von mir! Ja - ganz genau. Einfach eingeben und gut! Viel Spaß und auf viele gute Artikel - Viele Grüße ! Locutus21 00:06, 22. Nov 2006 (CET) ::(Bearbeitungskonflikt) Hallo! Nein, dass heißt was völlig anderes: ::Beispiel: Aus meiner Eingabe ~~~~ wird nach dem abspeichern das generiert: Little Ani Admin 00:10, 22. Nov 2006 (CET) ::Also meine Nichname plus die Uhreit wann ich den Beitrag geschriben habe. Das steigert die Übersichtlichkeit in Diskussionen, wenn man weiß, wer einen Kommentar zu welchem Zeitpunkt abgegeben hat. Wenn du die vier Tilden eingibst werden natürlich deine Angaben generiert und nicht die eines anderen Benutzers. ::Viele Grüße Little Ani Admin 00:10, 22. Nov 2006 (CET) ::PS: Locutus21 war schneller als ich :) Man bin ich lahm! -.- :::Lach - Little Ani - etwas langsamer vielleicht, aber viel ausführlicher! ;-) Locutus21 00:18, 22. Nov 2006 (CET) Bestätigung Viele Grüße an Locutus21 und Little Ani. Danke für die Tilden Info. Puh, jetzt muss ich bei mir in den Büchern und allem was ich habe mal versuchen Ergänzungsmaterial für die Seite zu finden. Hoffentlich finde ich genug für ausführliche Berichte über das Star Wars Universum . 80.143.100.235 16:26, 22. Nov 2006 (CET) :Hallo, EB, du hast Dich nicht eingeloggt (ganz oben rechts am Rand), deshalb erscheint statt Deines Namens nur Deine I.P.-Adresse! Super, dass Du Deine Bücher nach Informationen durchforstet. Und denk daran: auch kleine Informationen und Ergänzungen bereits bestehender, aber noch sehr kurzer Artikel helfen der Jedipedia sehr weiter! Gruß! RC-9393 Admin 16:30, 22. Nov 2006 (CET) Hallo Nr.93 Ich habe mich nun Eingeloggt.Kann aber jetzt nur noch ein paar Minuten. Vielleicht sehr spät am Abend wieder. Deswegen ganz kurz:Ich bin froh, dass ich jetzt weiß, was eine IP-Adresse ist. Muss ich mich denn auch wieder ausloggen, oder reicht das runtergehen von der Seite? E.B 16:37, 22. Nov 2006 (CET) :Nein, wenn Du den Computer von zuhause benutzt (und nicht z.B. in einem Internetcafe), brauchst du dich nicht auszuloggen. Du kannst sogar ein Häkchen machen bei "bei jedem Besuch automatisch einloggen", wenn du dich einloggst, dann vergißt Du es niemals und bist immer schon direkt "E.B." wenn Du auf die Seite kommst. Das ist die bequemste Variante. RC-9393 Admin 16:42, 22. Nov 2006 (CET) KotOR II Ich habe ein besonderes Anliegen an euch(speziell Nr.93 ,Little Ani und Ben Kenobi) : Ich spielte ja, wie schon in der Brianna Diskussion bei unserem ersten Kontakt erwähnt des öfteren KotoR2 mit dem dunklen und hellen Hauptcharakter durch. Ich habe hier bei Jedipedia viel neues erfahren. Unter anderem, dass die Verbannte eine Frau war. Ich möchte nun das Spiel mit der Frau so kanonisch wie nur möglich durchspielen. Wäre es daher vielleicht möglich in eurer Antwort Links zu allen wichtigen Daten und feststehenden Fakten bei Jedipedia einzubauen, damit ich das Spiel so geschichtsreal wie möglich durchspielen kann? Also quasi als wissenschaftlichen Ansatz zur Erschließung der Vergangenheit im Universum. Das hätte für euch auch folgenden Vorteil: Sicherlich müssen nach gewissen feststehenden Ereignissen andere unbekannte Verläufe der Story zwangsläufig folgen. Auf diese Art und Weise könnte man näher an die wahrscheinlich echten Geschehnisse im Uiversum vor ca.4000 Jahren kommen und Fakten aufdecken die noch nicht bekannt sind. Ich würde natürlich nach Beendigung des Durchspielens einen langen Erfahrungs- und Faktenbericht schreiben. Was haltet ihr davon? E.B 23:11, 23. Nov 2006 (CET) PS: Ich möchte unter KotoR2 vielleicht einen Bericht über den Jünger schreiben. Aber ich muss schon wissen wer damit gemeint ist. :) *Hi E.B! Ich hab mir mal erlaubt, deine Diskussion ein wenig zu ordnen - ich hoffe, du bist damit einverstanden! Bild:;-).gif Zu deiner Frage: Hm, du solltest dich bei deinen Entscheidungen möchlichst immer an die Helle Seite halten, was nach meiner Erfahrung eigentlich ziemlich einfach ist. Zu Anfang musst du Atton Rand antworten, dass Revan ein Mann war, der nach dem Sieg der Republik über Malak verschwunden ist. Das meiste ergibt sich im Normalfall automatisch, wenn du der Hellen Seite folgst. Es gibt jedoch auch manche Ereignisse, die man ohne gesonderten Hinweis leicht versäumen kann - ist mir auch ein paar mal passiert. Zur Not kannst du dich ja bei einer Komplettlösung oder auf der Wookieepedia über alle Nebenhandlungen informieren. Wenn du dich als Samariter beteiligst, sammelst du zwar viele Helle Punkte, verlierst jedoch meist Einfluss auf Kreia - aber das wirst du schon bemerkt haben. Weiterhin ist kanonisch, dass fast alle Teammitglieder hinterher zu Jedi werden, dazu gehören Atton, Visas Marr, Mical (der Jünger) und Mira. Auch solltest du darauf achten, dass ziemlich kurz vor der Schlacht von Malachor V die Jedi-Meister Kavar, Zez-Kai Ell und Vrook Lamar in der Jedi-Enklave von Kreia getötet werden und nicht einfach tot umfallen - was mich zunächst ziemlich verwirrt hat. Glücklicherweise hatte ich vorher abgespeichert und konnte den richtigen Verlauf nochmals nachlesen. Was deinen Erfahrungsbericht betrifft, können wir sowas leider nicht in einen Artikel aufnehmen. Deine persönlichen Eindrücke kannst du z.B. hier, also auf deiner Diskussionsseite schildern. Und wenn du uns einen großen Gefallen tun willst, dann kannst du dir den Artikel über das Spiel selbst mal vornehmen und dort die grobe Handlung aufführen - das Genaue steht ja in den einzelnen Artikeln. Jetzt noch einige Querverweise: → Alte Sith-Kriege → Zweiter Sith-Krieg → Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords → Revan → Kreia → Jedi-Enklave → Canderous Ordo → Onderon → Dxun → Nar Shaddaa → Schlacht von Malachor V → T3-M4 → HK-47 → Ebon Hawk → Sith Puh, ich hoffe, das hilft dir erstmal weiter. Viel Spaß beim Spielen! Ben Kenobi 23:37, 23. Nov 2006 (CET) Danke für die schnelle Antwort. Dennoch habe ich ein ein par Fragen: 1.Also wenn er hell war, dann war er auch wohltätig und wiederspricht Kreia im Bezug aufs Helfen. Kreia sagte mir dann die sache mit den kindischen Ansichten von Gut und Böse. Kan man das also als kanonisch betrachten? 2.Wo finde ich bloß diesen Jünger? Und wie gewinne ich ihn für meine Sache? 3. Ich habe bei den Anforderungen für Neulinge bei Jedipedia gelesen, dass selbt Wookipedia nich vertrauenswert im Bezug auf feststehende Fakten ist? 4. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass eure Antworten immer sehr schnell kommen. Wann und wie lange seid ihr denn zu erreichen?